battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerard Foundation
The Gerard Foundation is a multinational mega conglomerate and global corporate business enterprise in the world of Battle Arena Toshinden. It is the front and central entity which helps comprise the financial and sociopolitical foundation for the shadowy underworld criminal organization, the Secret Society, and ultimately provides the monetary funding and worldwide arrangement of the Toshinden underworld fighting tournaments. Story The Gerard Foundation is a global financial management investment group, international natural resources and labor resourcing trade corporation, philanthropic charity foundation, and the latest enterprise of the Secret Society into the 21st Century. Founded in the late 15th Century in Europe, its founder, Sir Gerard, began the foundation out of the vision and motivation of "The creation and establishment of the ideal state". Into the 20th Century, its neverending task continues on with its reach in nearly all of the globe in hopes of making Sir Gerard's longlived dream a reality. With not only many subsidiaries and branching reach into nearly every industry throughout the world, including agriculture, mining, metal refining, chemical production, food manufacturing, medicine, automobiles, real estate, construction, civil infrastructure, military resources, appliances, electronics, network communications, broadcasting, education, fashion, recreation, and entertainment, the Gerard Foundation also is known to have complete control over the flow of the production, distribution, and quality control of resources throughout the world, and essentially manages and gatekeeps over the free market and business economy. Along with de facto jurisdiction over the inspection and outcome of new enterprises and businesses that inevitably crop up throughout the world by the everyday person, they have almost complete power and jurisdiction over the political world, including control of the economy, the banks, and the financial market due to the massive international and influential presence they have throughout the globe. According by them, their span over the world flow of resources is so great that it is not until the hypothetical days of breakthrough development in outer space colonization and habitation that no product nor subsidiary is ever not under their control. Their main headquarters are located in an unspecified location in Europe, which also serves as the headquarters for their charity divisions, and manages their electronics and diamond jewelry business subsidiaries. Upon the collapse of the Secret Society in Battle Arena Toshinden 2, the Gerard Foundation finds itself in a state of disarray due to the death and abandonment of its CEOs. Only able to find temporary stability through working through massive structural overhauls and to compromise without throwing the world economy into chaos and not layoff its employees during the battles against the Organization, they eventually come to find a new leader in Eiji Shinjo, who effectively keeps the Gerard Foundation intact while liquidating the more questionable and ethically lacking parts of its enterprise, before hoping to find its dissolution without critically destabilizing the world economy. Gerard Foundation Structural Organization Chart, As of July, 1997 Corporate Management *'Board of Executives' **'Uranus' **'Gaia' **'Cupido' **'Chaos' *'Managing Director' **'Secretary's Office' *'Board of Directors' **'Auditor' *'Stockholders' Information Sector *'Information Industry Planning Division' *'Multimedia Division' *'Electronics Industry Management Division' **'Computers Group' **'Industrial Electronics Group' **'Medical Electronics Group' *'Telecommunications & Broadcasting Networking Division' **'Telecommunications Network Group' **'Space Communications Corporate Group' **'Applied Electronics Group' **'Physical Media Group' **'EM-Cards Group' *'Entertainment Division' **'Hotels & Resorts Group' **'Resellers & Collectors Development Group' **'Amusement Parks Development Group' **'Communications Satellites Network Group' Fuel Resources Sector *'Fuel Control Division' *'Fuel Planning Division' *'Traffic Energy Division' *'Oil Trading Division' **'Oil Sourcing Group' **'Electric Power Fuel Group' *'Oil Sales Division' **'Petroleum Products Group' **'Industrial Fuels Group' **'LPG (Liquefied Petroleum Gas) Group' *'LNG (Liquefied Natural Gas) Division' **'LNG Business Group No.1' **'LNG Business Group No.2' **'LNG Business Group No.3' *'Carbon Business Development Division' **'Carbon Sourcing Group' **'Carbon Products Group' *'Nuclear Power Division' **'Nuclear Fuel Group' Metals Resources Sector *'Metals Synthesis Division' *'Steels Division' **'Steel Building Materials Group' **'Steel General Materials Group' *'International Steel Resourcing Division' *'Steel Trade Division' **'Steel Transportation & Transaction Group' **'Steel Tube Market Group' *'Steel Specialization Division' **'Specialized Steels Group' **'Stainless Steels Group' *'Steel Raw Materials Division' **'Iron Ore Resourcing Group' **'Coal Resourcing Group' **'Nickel Alloys Resourcing Group' *'Non-Ferrous Metals Division' **'Base Metals Resourcing Group' **'Light Metals Resourcing Group' **'Precious Metals Resourcing Group' Textiles & Foods Sector *'Textiles & Fabrics Division' **'Apparel & Fashion Management Group 1' **'Apparel & Fashion Management Group 2' **'Industrial Textiles Group' *'Staple Foodstuffs Division' **'Gifts, Snacks, & Luxuries Industry Group' **'Sugar Industry Group' **'Cooking Oils & Fats Industry Group' **'Livestock Feed Industry Group' *'Fresh Produce Division' **'Livestock & Ranching Group' **'Fisheries Group' **'Produce Distribution Group' **'Food & Produce R&D Group' *'General Foods Division' **'General Ingredients Group' **'General Foods Distribution Group' Technologies Sector *'Machinery Administration Division' *'Heavy Electronics Division' **'Heavy Electronics Machinery Group' **'Heavy Electronics Transportation & Distribution Management Group' **'Electric Powered Mass Transit Systems Group' **'Electric Power Technologies Group' *'Industrial Plants & Ships Division' **'Refineries & Laboratories Group' **'Heavy Machinery Group' **'Ship Construction & Shipyards Group' **'Environmental Resourcing Project' *'Automotive Division' **'Automotive Industry Planning Group' **'Automotive Industry Subdivision 1' **'Automotive Industry Subdivision 2' **'Automotive Industry Subdivision 3' *'Industrial Machinery Division' **'Construction Machinery Industry Group' **'General Public Machinery Industry Group' **'Mechanical Equipment Group' **'Printing Press Group' *'Construction Machinery Administration Division' **'Urban Planning & Development Group' Technologies Sector 2 *'Heavy Technologies Main Division' *'Land Equipment Division' **'Large Scale Transportation Management Group' *'Heavy/Mass Destruction Weapons Division' *'Light/Infantry Weapons Division' *'Research & Development Division' **'Public Education Group' **'Public Research Group' **'Advisory Group' *'International Information Division' **'Information Trade Management Group' Aerospace & Space Development Sector *'Space Aircraft Division' **'Space Aircraft Manufacturing Group' **'Satellite Communications Group' **''Satellite Co.Ltd'' **'Propulsion R&D Group' *'Civil Aviation Division' **'Airlines Group' *'Outer Space Resources Exploration Division' **'Outer Space Resources R&D Group' Medical Chemicals Sector *'Chemical Distribution Management Division' *'General Purpose Chemicals Division' **'Synthetic Fibers Raw Materials Resourcing Group' **'Synthetic Resins Production Group' **'Chemical Fertilizers Group' **'Organic Chemicals Group' *'High Performance Chemicals Division' **'S-Project' **'Pharmaceuticals Group' *'Medical Industry Division' **'Genomic Information Research Group' **'Human Physiology Research Group' **'PSP (Progressive Supranuclear Palsy) Research Group' Co-Independent Financial Entities *''The Gerard Group'' *''The Gerard Welfare Foundation'' *'Undisclosed Charity Foundation' *''Bank of Gerard'' *''Gerard Securities Firm'' *''Note: Chart is noted that it does not include all smaller, integral parties'' Localization Differences In Toshinden's original Japanese source materials, the Gerard Foundation has always been a crucial part of Toshinden's story and world, being featured in the Toshinden 1&2 Official Materials development book. Outside of Japan, the Gerard Foundation is only mentioned in Battle Arena Toshinden 4/Subaru, and is maintained as a hidden organization separate from the Secret Society. Category:Antagonists Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Secret Society Category:Story Concepts